


i will touch you where you need

by lostinthefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal proposes an unconventional method to try and get Will to focus on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will touch you where you need

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Hannibal fic and it's for the kink meme. Go me? I'm not even sure what to say on this. Beta credit goes to Morgan who is brilliant and lovely and reads things in fandoms they are not even in.

He finds himself bound.

The knots are elegant and Hannibal knows exactly what he's doing. The rope is high quality and nothing is too tight, only just enough that he's acutely aware of the ropes on his skin. Everything feels on fire, his senses in overdrive. It's almost overwhelming, but at least as he worked Hannibal spoke to him, gave Will something to focus all that  
energy on.

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asks now, his voice calm as he surveys his work. Will can't help but notice that he looks proud of what he's done, like he's created a piece of art or an exceptional dish to be consumed.

“I'm all right,” he says, giving the ropes an experimental tug. They don't give and he can't decide if that's a comfort or not. It's almost reassuring to be held down like this. He can't move, can't disappear and wind up somewhere strange and new, can't do something he didn't mean to.

His breathing quickens despite himself, sharp and shallow little breaths as he considers what will happen to him when he's let loose.Nothing's impossible now, nothing is off the table. He knows he didn't hurt anyone but what had he done? What would he do next? Where would he end up?

His thoughts race, his body tenses and it's only due to a hand on his shoulder and Hannibal's voice in his ear that he's pulled out of his thoughts. “Will.” His voice is calm and stern, solid in a way that certain people in medical professions can manage. “Will, I need you to listen to me.”

He nods, swallowing hard for a moment before turning his gaze towards Hannibal. He doesn't look him directly in the eye, concentrating on his mouth instead. “I'm good,” he says. “I'm here.”

“Good.” One hand moves through his hair, fingers tangling themselves in his curls and sliding down to stroke his face. “This is strictly about the physical,” Hannibal explains. “We're going to pull you into your body.”

Will nods, dubious about the experiment but willing to try. He needs something, anything to get a break from his mind and if this is what works, then so be it.

“I can't do the blindfold though,” he confesses. “I can't. I don't know what I'm going to see when I shut my eyes.”

Hannibal nods. “Perhaps not this session then. We can try it at a later date if you think this is worth pursuing.”

Relief floods him, the comfort of knowing that he won't be going into the dark just yet. Maybe it's something he needs to do eventually, but it's sure as hell not something he needs to do right now.

They start off slow, Hannibal using his hands to stimulate him. His nails scratch against Will's bare chest and across his neck. Fingers touch him everywhere, leaving only what's covered by clothing unexamined. Sometimes, in flashes and starts, Will feels like he's being sized up, checked out for... something. Something beyond therapeutic needs, but he pushes that out of his mind and tries to concentrate on the feeling of Hannibal's hands against him.

It gets easier after a time. Echoes of skin on skin push to the forefront of Will's mind. The sharp scratches left by the other man's fingernails ache just a little against his body.

“How do you feel?” Hannibal periodically asks. “Are you in any pain?”

“No,” Will confirms every time, even though he's almost sure Hannibal knew that already. The man's so aware of every twitch Will's body gives off that he can't imagine him missing a recoil from pain.

There's a table nearby, a set of tools resting on top of it. They range from vampire gloves to a hairbrush to a cooler with what he expects to be ice inside. He doesn’t know if Hannibal plans to use  
them all. A part of him, the same part of him that had him agree to this notion in the first place, is almost hoping that he does.

As it turns out, Hannibal is very good at what he does, not that that's much of a surprise. He guides him with a mixture of meditation and stimulation, wielding his tools like a man who's been doing this  
his entire life. He elicits soft sounds from Will when he wants to, sharp intakes of breath at other moments, and lets it all be wrapped up with his voice, telling him that he's doing well, that this is very good.

He's gentile when Will's mind doesn't wander, using his hands more than anything to stimulate him; but when he's aware that Will is drifting, when he is losing him to the thoughts in his head, he goes for something more. Ice against his skin, pinpricks; whatever he seems to deem fit for the moment.

By the end of the session, Will is left spinning. His body is tingling with sensation, his mind fogged over. It's not the same fog that comes with anxiety or fear; it's a comfortable, warm, floating feeling that he revels in. His arms are limp and his head is lolled to the side, eyes nearly closed as he watches Hannibal start to clean up.

“And what do we think?" the man asks.

“I think,” he starts slowly. “I think it's something. It's worth doing again.”

Hannibal turns to examine him, eyes going over Will's body with a calculating gaze. “It seems so.”

Will grins lazily, relaxed and comforted by the feelings wrapping around him. “Yeah,” he agrees. ”There's definitely something worth exploring here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
